The Birthday Gift
by dix-infiniti
Summary: It's Kagome's 16th birthday! Everyone remembers, everyone excecpt Inuyasha. With the help of Sota and Kaeda, Inuyasha finds the perfect present. But will Kagome like it? InuKag
1. Parting Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters. Please don't sue. I'm just a kid in Jr. High! (w/ no moola) 

**Hello! This is my first fic! Please read and review. I know it sucks but review and say it does, so I can stop making it. But that's only if you hate it. Anyways I'd better tell the story before I keep blabbering on like this. Here's the _first_ chapter.**

**Parting Ways**

"No Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she was walking toward the well. He was mad at her for leaving to her own time again. She was in a bad mood and was about to "Sit" him when he interrupted.

"We still haven't found Naraku since our last fight!" he shouted because she was so far away.

She slowly stopped and started remembering to one week ago, their last battle with Naraku.

Flashback

"Look out, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as Naraku was attacking Inuyasha.

Boom. Too late. Naraku's 'Roots of Evil' ran right though the hanyou. He fell over and lay motionless.

Kagome, really pissed at what he had done to Inuyasha, took one of her arrows and stretched it out on her bow.

Miroku took his staff and combined it with Sango's 'Hiraikotsu' and she threw it as hard as she could. **(A/N: I'm really not sure how to spell 'Hiraikotsu') **

The 'Hiraikotsu' hit first and made him only a head and arms.

"Damn it!" he growled loudly. Next Kagome's sacred arrow hit, nearly destroying him. "No!" he yelled. But only a miasma came, taking Naraku with it.

Kagome ran toward Inuyasha, who was still on the ground. When she got there, she knelt down next to him.

Using his last ounce of strength, he gave her a thumbs up and smiled. "Good job, Kagome," was the last he said before he fell unconscious.

End of Flashback

As Kagome remembered this tragic tale, she almost burst into tears. But when Inuyasha caught up to her, she forced to smile.

"Inuyasha," she said trying to sound happy, "It'll only be four days. My friend's having her birthday party and I have an exam coming up. Will you please wait for me?"

"Fine," he said with a grump, "but you'd better come back."

She smiled, "Of course I will. I wouldn't want to miss my favorite puppy, now would I?"

He turned toward her with an angry expression. She started giggling. But soon he smiled and asked, "Am I him?"

She nodded, though very confused. "Thank you, Kagome," he said very gently.

She blushed, thinking 'what did he just say!' As she was thinking, she soon remembered that she had to return home. "Your… welcome," she said still confused. "Well, bye. See you in four days."

"Good bye, Kagome," Inuyasha said. For some reason, she blushed again, and still thinking went down the well to her own time.

"Come back soon," he said, staring down to the blue light.

**Yay! Chappie one is complete! Yay. Happy.- Party (Throws confetti). Opps, sorry. I'm way too excited. Ha ha. Chapter one is done and chapter two is on its way. Please, please review (See I'm repeating myself). Please wait for the next chapter: Kagome's Birthday? (Or something like that).**


	2. Kagome's Birthday!

**Title:** The Birthday Gift

**Summary:** It's Kagome's 16th birthday! Everyone remembers, everyone excecpt Inuyasha. With the help of Sota and Kaeda, Inuyasha finds the perfect present. But would Kagome like it? InuKag

**Disclaimer: **I own any of the Inuyasha characters

**Chapter Two: **Kagome's Birthday!

Story Starts Here

Inuyasha was on the god tree, thinking about when Kagome would come back. 'I hope she comes back soon.' he thought. But he was giving a look saying 'The wench had better come soon!'

He was half asleep when he saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo carrying stuff with them. Sango had a kimono, Miroku had some type of statue, and Shippo had a chain of flowers. He was wondering what they were doing with all the things when Sango spotted him.

"Inuyasha! Will you come down here for minute!" she yelled at the hanyou. He jumped down the god tree and asked "What!"

"Have you seen Kagome?" she asked. "No, she just left to her own time. Why?" he said, rather pissed.

"Well," she said, mocking his voice, "because we were going to give her her presents before she left."

"Her presents! For what!" he asked as they all looked at each other. Miroku was the one to respond. "Well, Inuyasha, because it was Kagome-sama's birthday. Didn't she tell you?"

"No! It's not like I care!" he said turning around. Pondering, he went back to the god tree. 'Her birthday? Hmm...'

Kagome's Time

When Kagome arrived home, her mother was the first to greet her. "Oh, hello, Kagome dear," she said sweety. "Hello, mama." she said as she went into the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?" her mother asked. "No, thank you, mom," she responed as she went to her room.

"I'm tried. yawn I am gonna go to sleep, mama." "Alright, Kagome. I'll wake you up when lunch is ready."

About One Later

Ring Ring Kagome's mother anwser the phone. "Hello," she said.

"Hi, it's Eri. Is Kagome home?"

"Why yes. She is asleep right now, but I will wake her up." she said, walking up the stairs.

"How is she doing?" Eri asked.

"She is fine," replied her mother.

"Do you think she will be able to make it to own party?"

**A/N: I am having Kagome and Eri's birhtday together (I am not sure when either's birthday is!)**

"Yes, she is doing better."

"Good. It was a good idea to her own parties together!"

"Yes, it was. Hold on. Let me get Kagome."

As she opened Kagome's door, she saw she was already awake and talking to Souta.

"Oh Kagome! I didn't relize you were awake. There's someone on the phone for you."

"Oh thank you, mama," she said as she grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kagome!"

"Oh hi, Eri!"

"How have you been?"

"I'm getting better," Kagome lied.

"Great! Do you still think we can have own parties together?"

"Sure! Why not! What do you think we should have?"

So the rest of the conversation was about the party and stuff. It was about 11:30 pm when Kagome finally got off the phone. 'A birthday party, huh?' were her last thoughts before go to bed once again.

Inuyasha's Era

'I hope it's not to late,' Inuyasha thought as he jumped though the trees. "Ok. Here it goes," he said as he jumped through the well and 500 years into the future.

End Of Chapter Two

**A/N: Alright. The 2nd chapter is complete. Finally! Is sleep time yawn Goodnight. Oh before I go, I would like to thank these people:**

SKgirl: Thank you for your review! I am glad you liked my story!

SlummyRedDragon: Thank you for your review, and I do expect you do not like my story.

InuJoey: MEOW back! Thank you for your review!

warriors king: Thank you for your review as well!

**And an extra special thank you to SKgirl and warriors king for putting my story on there favorites list! Thank you!**

Please stay tuned for chapter three: **Souta help me! **Until next time!


	3. Souta Help Me!

**Title:** The Birthday Gift

**Summary:** It's Kagome's 16th birthday! Everyone remembers, everyone excecpt Inuyasha. With the help of Sota and Kaeda, Inuyasha finds the perfect present. But would Kagome like it? InuKag

**Disclaimer: **I own any of the Inuyasha characters

**Chaper Three:** Souta Help Me!

Ooh. (0.0) ----- little bunni foo foo (with no ears!)What does Inuyasha have in mind?

**Recap**

'I hope it's not to late,' Inuyasha thought as he jumped though the trees. "Ok. Here it goes," he said as he jumped through the well and 500 years into the future.

**Story Starts Here**

Kagome was outside, playing soccer with Souta. When she noticed Inuyasha coming out the well, she got very angry. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here! I told you I would stay here for one week! And now you're here, taking me away! And it hasn't even been one day! God! Don't you ever think of any but-"

She got cut off when he put his fingers over her lips. "Calm down. I'm not here to take you back," he said as she began to blush. "I'm here to talk to Souta."

"..." (akward silence)

"To me?" Souta asked. He looked up at Inuyasha, gleaming with pride.

"Yeah, kid. Come on. It's getting late," he said taking the child with him. "We'll be back soon," told Kagome and left to the god tree with Souta.

Kagome was just left standing there. 'I'm not even gonna ask,' she thought as she went back inside.

**With Inuyasha and Souta**

"Uhm... so what did you want to talk about, Inuyasha?" asked Souta. He hesitated for a moment but then sighed.

"Well..., do you now when Kagome's birthday is?" he said with some resistance.

"Huh?" Souta exclaimed. "I thought you knew, with you being her boyfriend and all."

"HUH! I'm not her boyfriend, you little runt!" He said with lots of anger. "Sure..." Souta said in a low voice.

"What did you say!" yelled Inuyasha. "Nothing Inuyasha. So, what did you want about Kagome's birthday?" Souta asked.

"When is it?" he repeated

"It's in six days. Why?" he said.

"Well, I want to give her a present."

"..." Souta stared. Inuyasha glared. "Oh! You're serious!"

"Feh! It's not like I care _that _much about her!"

"Sure," Souta munbled. "So you want to give her something she likes... alot?"

"Yes. What does she like?"

"Hmm. What does she like? _What does she like?"_ he said. "Oh! She really likes jewelry! How about that necklace you have on? She always told me those were important to you guys," Souta said, as he reached for the beads. But he did not know what would happen if he pulled them.

The beads started to glow, a bright purple light. As Souta let go, the bead made Inuyasha crash to the ground, as if Kagome sat him.

"Oops. Now I know why Kagome says there important," He said as he helped Inuyasha get up. 'Stupid kid,' Inuyasha thought. "So what was it Kagome would like?"he asked again, with an angry tone.

"Jewelry. Get her something like your necklace, or whatever that is," said Souta.

"Alright, Thanks, kid," said Inuyasha as he went toward the well. "Tell Kagome I'll see her when she comes back."

**End Of Chapter Three**

**A/N: Not exactly the longest chapter but oh well. I would like to say thanks to these people:**

**Love Reviews:**

**xxxHinaxxx:** Thank you for your review! Well this chapter gives you an idea of what it will be!

**Sakura-chan:** Thank you for the review! Reviews make me happy!

**KOTN:** Thanks for the review! What is OCC? I've always wondered what that is... Mispellyness? What ever that is... it rocks! hahaha

**Your-Kagome:** Thank you! The story is not the best but thank you again!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Thanks! I do not know if it will be on comedy central...

**SlummyRedDragon:** Thank you for your review! If it is true, I am glad you like my story. If I may ask, when you are going to update your stories?

**Extra special thanks to C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only and Your-Kagome for having this story on your Story Alerts list!**

**And another thank you to Your-Kagome and jamie1122 (review please!) for having this on their favorites list.**

**And the biggest ever thank you to Your-Kagome! for having me on their favorite/ alert authors! Thank you! huggies (I like hugs)**

**Hate Review:**

**alien **If you don't like the whole happy crap, then why review! Yes that's why my name is loser but that's why you are too much of a coward to put your real imformation on the review! It's people like you that make me sick! Who's the gay fag? You are aparently! At least write correctly! Do you really think I am going to never say chappie again just because you say so! I can say it as many times as I want! Chappie chappie CHAPPIE CHAPPIE CHAPPIE CHAPPIE CHAPPIE! You don't know me so you can't make such assumtions. If you did know me, at least you'd know I would never try to make my friends mad and I don't normally talk like a the rude person you are. You are a low human being that has nothing better to do but try and make some random person mad at them just because you are bored! The day I read your review, I almost died! You can ask SlummyRedDragon I take a lot of thing seriously. I would not take pity in doing everyone a simple favor and die. When I put the first chapter on fan fic, I was, if you can believe it, happy. Which is why I said lots of happy things. But now I am just angry. I have rarely said this to anyone but I really do hate you. I hope you die and rot in hell. I may not know you but that's no reason for you to be all mean and bitchy about it. Yeah I know this story sucks but do you have to say to say it in the meanest way possible! people like you get on my nerves. You are probably just a scared little doggie that doesn't want people to know who they really are. At least if I did something like that I would leave all my information, instead of leaving a phoney name and email adress. You know, you really do suck. And if ever find out who you really are, you can be sure to have a hateful life. I will curse you in the most horrible way possible. You sick coward. If you really hated my story then why would you review. At least you are honest, I'll give you that much. But still you are the only person on the Hate Review list, don't you feel special. Now if my other readers read this, they just wasted alot of time. Please forget my rudeness other readers (if you are reading this.)

Well please wait for the next chaper:** Inuyasha's idea **and please review!


	4. Inuyasha's Idea

**Very short chapter but it was all I could think of! Must study for test!**

**Title:** The Birthday Gift

**Summary:** It's Kagome's 16th birthday! Everyone remembers, everyone excecpt Inuyasha. With the help of Sota and Kaeda, Inuyasha finds the perfect present. But would Kagome like it? InuKag

**Disclaimer: **I own any of the Inuyasha characters

**Chaper Four: **Inuyasha's Idea

Keade's turn? How will she help?

**Recap **

"Alright, Thanks, kid," said Inuyasha as he went toward the well. "Tell Kagome I'll see her when she comes back."

**Story Starts Here (nnnnnn-nnn-now)**

Inuyasha returned to the past and soon looked for Kaede-sama. He soon bumped into Sango. "Hey Sango, have you seen Keade around?"

"Oh yes. She told me she would be going to another village. And that she would return tomorrow." she replied.

"Damn," he mumbled. "I guess I'll have to wait."

"What did you want from her?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he said nevously.

"Alright. I will be over there with hoshi. I'll make sure he doesn't grope any woman," she said as she walked toward Miroku.

Inuyasha walked toward the god tree and sat down in on of its tall branches. He started thinking. 'Kaede, better come back soon. I need to give her her present when she comes back.' He thought angry thoughts before he went to sleep. **A/N: Tsk, Inuyasha. Tsk**

**Next Morning**

Inuyasha awoke from the sound of Sango calling him. Kaede had returned and she looking for him to tell him she was back. "Inuyasha! Kaede is back! Inuyasha!" she said looking for him.

"What!" he yelled, jumping off the tree. He was cranky and, poor Sango, was begin yelled at for no reason.

"God, Inuyasha! I just wanted tosay Kaede has returned from the other village," she said as she walked toward him.

"Keh."

Sango rolled her eyes at him. "She's in her hut when you want to see her. I'll go tell her you want to talk to her," she said walking away.

Inuyasha was left just standing there. Thinking of want he was going to ask Kaede.** (A/N:...waiting...) **After about 15 minutes, he finally decided what to ask Kaede.

When he arrived at Kaede's hut, he found her, hanging by the neck.

**A/N : No! I am just joking! LMAO! got you! **

When he arrived at Kaede's hut, he found her waiting for him on the floor.

"Sango says ye need to speak with me, Inuyasha?" she asked as the hanyou stared.

"Uh... yeah. I kinda need your help for something." he said nervously.

"Alright. What is it ye need help with?"

"Well, Kagome's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you could..."

**A/N: Ok. The end! ... of the chapter! So what is Inuyasha going to ask Kaede to do? O.o Haha You'll have to keep reading! Wait...How am I going to make it end? Hmm... .:thinks:. Oh ok! Me very very very sorry for the late update! Its school's fault! and my sister's... Well final exams are coming up so when vacation starts, I will update more. Ok? Oh before I leave, three things. First thing: I would like to thank these people:**

**ryoko at 13:** Thank you for the review! I'll tell you what he's going to do! he's going to .:beep:. and then .:beep:. Isn't cool! lol

I think the story will be maybe six or seven chapters, I'm not sure. I don't really know if it will be like birthmarks cause I don't know what that is! .:sad face:. Yep you're new at this lol I am too. Lucky! I want my own compter! I have to share with my stupid sister. .:looks at sister:. Please don't hurt me! ekk .:back at comp:. I wish I had a job. I need a job! I will help just tell me how!

**SKgirl: **Thanks for making me feel better! aleinbastard. Here is the update! Now to start on chapter five!

**Ethuiliel:** Thanks for saying my story doesn't suck. .:smile:. I will try to read yours if it makes you feel better!

**RIN:** Your welcome for letting you read my story! Thank _you_ for the comment! alein is mean .:sad face:.

**Venom-chan:** O.o me likes your name lol! mine is dix. Hi! Thanx for lubing me fan fic! Inuyasha wants to give Kagome a present? (just kidding hehe) Yep! All Souta has to do is try pull on his necklace!

**sesshomaru's-priencess: **Thanx for reading, Brie! .:huggies:. ok alein: CHAPPIE chappi chappie. thankies byes!

**leito500:** Yay! You can get on! Woot! Now I don't have to send you everything... Oh Mana-chan says when can you come over to let us borrow fruba again? hehe Ooh I want to read your story! Byes leito-chan 3 dix-chan p.s. What's up with your face? lol

**Katie:** Thank you. Reviews make me feel better. .:dries tears:. I hate alein too .:le sigh:. Thank you! Bye bye!

**Very Important! Please Read: Second Thing: If any of you guys know or like any jrock artist, please PLEASE tell me! I will contact you and stuff! I LOVE jrock! Malice Mizer, Moi DIX Mois (its where I got my name!), Dir En Grey, An Cafe, Lareine, Kagrra, more but I don't have a lot of time talk. But really if you do please tell me!**

**Third Thing:** For those of you who personaily know me, am I emo? I know I'm not but my sister keeps calling me an emo boy .:sad:. I'm not emo!... or a boy! Please say the truth!

Please wait for the next chapter uh... name name... ohh! **Kagome and Eri's Birthday Party!** Yeah that's a nice name.

Byes,

dix-chan


	5. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I have not been updateing because some people, very close to me, have recently died. I am not sure when I will update, but please be patient.

My life has not been going to well. But that doesn't matter.

Chaper Five will hopefully come out soon and I might even put another story. But until then...

I bid you a loving farewell...

Dix


End file.
